


Like a Pornstar

by erenerotica



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenerotica/pseuds/erenerotica
Summary: Eren tries porn for the first time with someone he trusts and it turns out to be the best experience he's ever had.





	Like a Pornstar

**Author's Note:**

> wowzer it's been a while since i've been on here. i've been working on my oc characters and writing novels outside of the fandom, but I guess i;m back in a way. This was fun to write, can't wait to do it again. 
> 
> btw, reiner x eren ftw js

I exhale the this puff of smoke into the air of my car. Not long have I've been sitting here blowing burnt plant smoke out my face, but I can already feel the effects taking over. My eyes are falling low as I float out of the seat. 

Jean gave me good shit.

I take one more hit before dabbing the burnt end of the blunt on my cigarette tray. Turning off the car, I take one more look in the review mirror--where I see my green eyes are surrounded by a pink haze. I take a deep sigh and push the car door open, touching the black pavement with my black, military boots. Immediately, the Trost heat slaps me across my face and body. It was a good thing I was wearing a tank top, a tight black one too that revealed my muscle mass. At least my camouflage slacks were baggy, though they may seem hot they are quite comfortable in any type of weather. 

On the porch of the apartment building, I ring the first buzzard. I believe it's the right one. "B4", that's what it said in the text message. As I pull my phone out to check, the door unlocked. I step inside feeling the sudden change from blistering hot to cool air. Up the green carpeted stairs, the white door with "B4" written in gold swung open, and a man of tall stature stood before me. 

"Hey, Bertoldt." I look up amazed at his height. As a man being six feet tall, it always astounds me to see someone else mount over me.

He smiles down at me, sweat beaming from his face. "It's been a while, Eren."

I nod tilting my head. "It has."

Bertoldt took a step back to allow me inside. It's very bright in here, modern windows with white furniture. The only splash of color came from the paintings and pillows of purple, pink, and blue. Despite the bland walls, it made up in fruitful decoration. "I know, I saw your videos. You look good on a pole." He chuckles. 

I laugh rubbing the back of my head. "Yeah, it's an interesting career." I notice a familiar face, a tall man with buzz cut blonde hair and yellow squinted eyes. He wore something similar to me, except his tank was white and he wore baggy sweatpants. Not baggy enough to see a phallic outline. 

He stood from the couch folding his buff arms. "Say Eren, you look very good." 

I feel my cheeks blush. He's such a handsome fellow, especially with the facial hair that wrapped around his chin. "Thanks Reiner. You look good too."

Reiner steps to me, wrapping his arms around my torso completely towering me. Not in the same way of Bertoldt, but enough to amaze me. He pulls away brushing his palms down my bare skin to my hands to hold them. Just his touch cause my body to go into a frenzy, something I should get use to. Reiner pulls my hand guiding me to the white couch. I sit down as Bertoldt follows around with his expensive camera. 

"I figured if you wanted to start your career, do it with someone you trusted." Reiner starts off brushing my hand with his thumb. "It's an honor being your first." 

"Well... first in terms of doing porn, yeah. I'm quite experienced." 

Reiner smiles, "I believe you. You got a pretty face and very nice body. I bet your fans are going to go crazy over the view of you getting your brains fucked out." He laughs. 

A hole forms in my chest, one that sucked my heart right out its spot. 

"Heh... what a way with words." 

Reiner faces Bertoldt taking his fists and resting them on his hips. "Are you filming? I want to get our conversation on camera."

"I don't think I've asked: have you done this before?" 

The blonde looks to me with a blushed face. "Yeah, but we're still considered an amateur team. I told you we work for Angel's Retreat right?" 

"I should've been clearer; I mean done this with a man." 

He looks at Bertoldt who looked at him back. "No..." He turns to me. "But I know where the prostate is, and I think that's what matters." 

I sit down taking a breath. I feel high, but not completely blowed. "I'll help you out." 

"We're filming." Bertoldt says, eyes behind the piece. 

"What made you want to do porn, Kruger?" He calls me by my pseudonym. We've already talk about this, but when he asked me again this time with my stage name, I knew this was it. After a series of questions I was about to get my brains fucked out by a childhood friend. The last time I saw him in person was high school graduation. I didn't think reconnecting with him through Facebook would lead to this. It'll be a fun topic to talk about during the reunion. 

I twiddle my fingers with a shy smile. "I like to have sex. Mine as well get paid for it." 

Reiner folded his arms making a huge grin. "What is something you really want to do in porn? Like, an orgy, a threesome?"

"BDSM." I answer immediately. 

His eyes widened. "BDSM? That's fetish-y." 

I laugh out. "Yeah... it is... I guess I like the idea of being tied up and having a loss of control by someone who knows what they're doing." 

"Are you into that puppy play stuff, or the extreme gaping, sloppy stuff." 

Our eyes connect together, locked with the outside world--including the camera--blocked out. "I like it sloppy." 

Reiner takes a step closer as I stand to meet him. "You're very sexy. I've always had a little crush on you." 

I lick my lips slowly. "Really? The feelings are mutual." 

He skims his thumb across my wet bottom lip. "We can get sloppy if you'd like." Reiner whispers, but not low enough for the camera to not hear. 

I kiss his thumb then taking his whole hand to glide my tongue from the bottom to the top of his middle finger. With his free hand, he tugs my shirt towards his body. I feel his bulge pulsate against my v-line. All the blood rushed to my crotch, making me feel afloat and faint. Whether or not it was the passion or the weed, in that moment I felt very good. 

Reiner takes his moist hand, lightly drifting his finger under my jaw to the hair on my chin. Our eyes are unbreakable, hyper-focused on each other. Wanting each other so deeply. Maybe it's always been there, maybe I'm just now realizing that. I miss this man. He's never left my mind in the pass two years since I've last seen him. He's much more hunkier than I remember, it makes sense that he's a model. Girls are all over him, and the way he fucks them... I don't think my body is ready. 

His head moves painfully slow towards mine. Chin to chin, nose to nose, mouth to mouth, we kiss ever so gently. His lips are so soft, so warm, I feel the heat radiating from his body. Our lips smack together loudly, every smooch cause more blood to rush making me high in hypertension. From delicate pecks to tongue wrestling. My hands can't find a place to stay, moving from his head, to his shoulders, to his arms, to his hands, and finally his biceps. His deliciously thick biceps. His hands are facing the same issue, but they rest on my ass squeezing each cheek tightly. 

I moan into his lips, wanting to fall into him. He's jiggling and pinching the fat and muscle, obviously having a good time. I spend a lot of time exercising to make sure my ass is nice and plump. Thick in a good way to make even a straight man turn his head. 

Speaking of straight, apart of me knew Reiner wasn't. As much of a ladies man he was, there always was this vibe that he'll dominate a man if he felt like it. The vibe was true, and I apparently am his first. What an honor. 

My moans vibrate our lips. I pull away for a quick second to say, "I like it when you play with my ass." 

He giggles lightly. "I like how meaty it is." He squeezes so tightly I'm sure he'll leave a mark. I feel my rectum squeeze in and out upon his grip. 

"You're making me hard, Reiner." I say out of instinct.

"I know, I can feel it. Can you feel mine?" 

I reach down to grip his rod through his sweatpants. He tilts his head back upon my hold. "Now that feels good."

A grin takes over my face. "Can I suck it?"

He grins with me. "You don't have to ask, baby." 

With one final staredown, I slowly drop to my knees eye-level with his swell. Through the fabric I rub upwards to the head. Slowly stroking as I cup his balls with my older hand. It's big, very big. Horselike even. No wonder he was so popular. He could make anyone beg with this thing. Excited, I take both hands to hold the top of his pants, gradually yanking them down. Until finally, his cock smacked my nose. My laugh tames to a gasp as I look up in amazement. 

"Fuck, Reiner." I look back down studying his penis. It's a shade lighter than him, riddled with veins, and has no foreskin. There's tiny blonde hairs above it, so light you couldn't see it unless you were up close and personal. I can see the hints of red from the tip to his wrinkled but clean ballsack. Oh is it big. Oh is it beautiful. Maybe it's because this was someone I crushed on, but it was simply the best cock I've ever seen in my life. And I've seen quite a few. 

Reiner's dick danced slightly, tapping my nose with each movement. I couldn't help but laugh. Not only at the tickled taps, but because I was nervous. I'm not usually this nervous when it comes to men, but fuck does this dude get me in a headrush. I take a sigh staring into the tip. Precome shined his shaft, beads are forming from the tiny hole in his tip. I can't help but skim my tongue up the drip stream. It's salty and bitter, with just a hint of sweetness. Just from this one lick I could tell his diet was nothing shot from healthy. 

Touching his beefy thighs, I begin to pet his meat with my lips. I start from his balls all the way to the tip where I dipped my mouth to engulf the leaky point. Down I go, choking on his length. I make it all the way to his balls before I quickly jumped off with a huge exhale. I can feel excitement now. Again, I go down bobbing my head on his cock. Precome is filling my mouth with that bittersweet taste. Each time I go back up I go back down faster. Eventually, I was sucking his cock intensely, guiding my lips with the help of my hands. Taking breaks to suck on his balls. 

He's moaning out now, brushing my long hair into a nappy grip. Reiner yanks my hair, forcing me to go faster. I'm choking, steps away from coughing, but I don't want him to stop. I enjoy giving head. The sensation of his smooth tip jouncing on my tongue to the back of my mouth drives me insane. I love enduring the spurts of come shooting down my throat. The way it throbs and twitches. The action brings out the inner slut. It brings out Kruger. 

I sucked and sucked carefully watching my teeth, though my jaw was getting exhausted. Looking over pass my tears, I see the camera lens zooming in on me. For a moment I forgot I was being filmed. I accept Bertoldt's zoom whimpering on his cock. Faster and faster, Reiner is jamming into my mouth. Thrusting his hips as my head stays stationary. Over and over until he stops deep in my throat. There, hot come spurts down my open throat causing me to gag. I feel like I'm going to vomit, the sensation is wild. Finally he yanked his cock out, leaving a string of white goo between us. I catch my breath with my mouth wide open like a dog in a heatwave. You'd think I came as well the way I was panting, but that was only the excitement of having his seed drip from my lips. Laughing, I spit the come back on his cock rubbing it in. 

"You weren't kidding when you said you were a pro." Reiner panted. "Fuck, that was amazing, Kruger." His two fingers lifts under my chin, guiding me to stand up eye to eye with him again. He licks the come off my mouth and spits it back in. Such a disgusting act, I was infatuated. My breathing was completely off balance, I was ready for him. My hole and I both were ready for him. I just want him inside me, fucking me relentless until I beg for mercy. 

I feel like I'm going to faint I was so excited. 

His head backs away from mine, hands handling my ass again, this time he dipped them into my slacks pulling them apart. I whimper close to his mouth, eyebrows pouting upward with my mouth dropped open. The way he's spreading them, jiggling, pressing his fingertips into the flesh drove me crazy. I was his slut for today, completely ready to give my body up to him. 

Reiner unfastened the button on my crotch, dropping my pants onto the floor revealing my jockstrap. My cock was brushing against the navy blue fabric, my ass was completely exposed. Again, he pulled my cheeks apart, this time letting the air kiss my hole. Letting Bertoldt get a good shot as well. 

I'm pressed against his burly chest, whining into his neck. His massages feel so good. I've seen him do this with women, burying his fingertips into their pussy. I wanted him to do the same to mine. 

"Such a nice ass." He smacks me, causing me to jolt and whimper. He does it again, and again, and again. The stings morph into numbness, he massages them as if to say sorry. 

"Please finger me." I say without thinking. 

Reiner laughs taking his hands to my shoulders. He pushes me away so he could get a good look at my face. "I'll do more than that." He shoves me onto the couch, lifting my legs to pull off the pants but leaving on the boots. My knees spread pass my chin as I hold under them. Reiner gets below me, with Bertoldt by his side. "Get a good look at this." He extends my cheeks further exposing my hole. "Look how puckered it is." 

I smile, pushing in and out for him. He's nearly drooling over my throbbing bulge. He then dips his head between my crack, licking my cave like ice cream. His tongue is wet, rough, and hot. His breath is warming it up more. I'm holding my legs under my arms in a flexible position, making sure he has a good view of me. He's sucking and slurping, sending tingles through my body. 

"It's sensitive." I say pass my moans. "It's really sensitive, Reiner. That feels good." I'm drifting in and out of pleasure-mode, dazed by the shocks of tingles radiating through my body. 

"You taste good, Kruger." Reiner lifts his head aiming towards my shirt. He yanks it upward and over my head exposing my erect nipples. There, he pinched them. Tweaking them with his finger and thumb. Bertoldt is right by my head with a good view of my distressed face. "Are these sensitive too?"

I nod my head. "My whole body is sensitive."

Reiner laughs, flicking them quickly with his nail. I moan out gripping the back of my ankles. He moves kisses the middle of my chest, pecking down all the way pass my cock to my ass as he continued flicking. His tongue danced around my hole again, this time pressing pass the wrinkles. My body jerks on his own, I'm breathless holding his hands. I move them down to my crotch forcing them to press. My head pins against the cushions as I bellow out air. On his own he massages my crotch, I take my hands back to my nipples continuing the flick and tug on them. 

My body is wiggling, jolting with little shocks of joy and excitement. Humping into Reiner's tongue and hands. Suddenly, Reiner pulled the navy blue patch to the side allowing my cock to flop out and stand up straight. He grips it, tweaking the moist tip. Stroking down and up ever so tightly. I found myself tearing eyed I was drowning in the rapture. 

He moved his mouth to my balls, sucking them the same way I did except longer. He jerking me off and licking up and down the space between my asshole and ballsack. I hold my nipple rocking my body. "Fuck! Daddy, that feels good." I whimper in a high voice.

"Oh, I like it when you call me 'daddy'."

"Ah, I want more. Please. I'm going to come soon!" I'm breathless against his movements. 

Reiner pulls away stopping everything he was doing. Right when I was close to blowing a load. Standing, he quickly sits beside me, giving me a short kiss. He moves his arm under my armpits pulling me towards him. Bertoldt is aiming the camera dead on my loose and beating hole. I was tempted to ask what he was doing, but he answered my question by rotating his middle finger around my hole. Slowly, he nudges in. So. Fucking. Slowly. The deeper he got the naughtier I felt. He pulls out halfway before dipping back in. Again and again, until he takes his finger out to bring it to my mouth shoving it in. I taste myself, it's bitter and drenched with my precome. I already knew I tasted good since my diet is strict and miserable. 

I spit onto his finger to lube it as he brings it back down to the hungry hole. This time, he adds his ring finger. Driving them in, stretching me apart. I gasp out at the pain. It hurts for a only a moment, stinging and ripping, but that was the best part. Deeper, he's in to his knuckles. This was only a taste of what I was going to get later. 

Suddenly, without warning, he rapidly yanks his hand so fast it caused vibrations. His fingertips puncturing my sweet spot at a fast pace. So fast I choked on my moans. My whole body was frozen with euphoria, I couldn't even dare to tell him it feels good. I found my eyes rolling in the back of my head. My ass jiggling at the vibration of his fingering. Legs stuck in an "M' formation. I couldn't even flick my nipples I was so engulfed in euphoria. 

He kept going too, refusing to stop. His veins were popping out of his arm. He was putting his all into finger-fucking my prostate. And damn did it feel incredible. Eventually, I was able to get a single, long shout out pass the frozen state my body was in. 

My eyebrows furrowed inward. My mouth dropped to my chest. Toes curling in my boots. A cloud flowed over me, I was floating underneath it. Pressure begun to build in my crotch area. My cock was twitching like crazy. I felt I was going to pee, but I knew I was far from pissing. That's when he slowed down to add more fingers, four to be exact. I was that loose and horny he could fit practically his whole hand in. And again I found myself in the same toe-curling predicament as he fucked me mercilessly. 

Tears flew down my blushed red cheek. I was so close, so ready to blow. My cock and I quivered with excitement. It's building up. Building and building until, 

"Awh, fuck!" I exclaim, white come erupting from the tiny, wet hole. It sprayed all over my chest and some got into my mouth. It kept going too, shooting and shooting until it convulsed violently. Reiner pulled out his soggy fingers amazed at my body. 

"Wow! That was so fucking hot." 

I feel my body shiver in ecstasy. The cloud was gone and I was levitating off the couch. This plus the high from the weed, I was completely out of it. 

"Awe... fuck..." I whimper coming down from the high. 

Reiner rubbed my gaping hole gently as he faced the camera, "I can't wait to fuck your ass. You basically just squirted." He retrieves his arm from under me to stand. His cock is rock hard again, greeting me from a distance. 

Despite having such a hard orgasm, my young body wasn't tired just yet. I couldn't be, I haven't got my ass filled with his seed yet. My cock was tiring down, but I was just getting started. I stood up with him to give him a sloppy kiss. He turned me around and shoved me back on the couch. My chest against the back with my legs spread in a doggy position. I stuck my round butt out making sure they got a good view of my asshole and dick. Reiner did the honors my spreading my cheeks. 

"Goddamn, I'm in love with your ass." He says burying his face between my cheeks. Again licking except having a lot more room. He pulls back to show my hole again, I gaped for him and the future viewers. "Fuck, Kruger... that is so beautiful. Your body is a work of art." 

I smile looking back seeing even Bertoldt dazed by the blackhole. 

"Pucker that hole for me." I do so, feeling a bit of my insides stick out. Years of fucking different men has caused a natural gape for me. A gape that'll only get bigger as time goes by with my new career. "Yes. Fuck yes. I'm going to destroy you." 

"Please do." I feel cold liquid drip down the crater onto my balls. Reiner rubs it in sticking two fingers in. He opens and closes his fingers, I can hear the gooey sounds. Quickly, he massages my prostate again, causing me to twerk my ass in the air. "God, I love that." I say gripping the cushion. 

Reiner pulls his fingers out, and for a moment there was nothing but cool air. When I turned to see why he was taking so long, it happened. My mouth stretched with my hole as he slowly cram his cock in the tiny cave. My eyes rolled to the back of my head again, aghast by his size. I couldn't help but exhale a moan, resting my cheek on the edge of the couch. Deeper and fucking deeper, he hit the hilt. He filled me up and I was laughing I was so ecstatic. My toes curled in the boots, my fingertips burned from stabbing into the cushion, my voice vibrated as drool dripped out my mouth. 

Bertoldt swung around with the camera to get my expression I'm guessing. I look into the lens with a whimper and a pout. "You're a natural." Bertoldt says eyes glistening. 

"His ass is fucking hot. It's burning my cock. Fuck does it feel good." Reiner pulls out little by little before forcing his way back in. I moan out again, it's just so good having my asshole being stretched out. It's what I wanted all day and I couldn't be anymore glad that the moment was happening. 

"Please fuck my ass, Daddy." I look at him smile. He perked his foot up on the couch and picked up his pace. Swinging his cock in and out of me. I couldn't help but rotate my butt into his rhythm. He's thrusting faster at a downward angle. The tip of his cock crushed my sweet spot each time he entered. I was in bliss, amazed at how painfully good it felt. "Faster, Daddy." I whine. 

He did as told, thrusting deeper and faster, until finally he was ripping into my ass. Fucking me into oblivion. I cried at his sudden change of pace, moaning and groaning into the couch. Bertoldt still kept the camera on me, watching me plead for more. I looked into the lens again, biting my lip and gasping for air. I see into the reflection Reiner pounding into my ass. It was a good view of my face and my spread buttcheeks getting slapped by Reiner's abdomen. 

My cheek was brushing up and down against the couch, fingertips relaxing from the elation from Reiner's thick cock. I feel my body get loose, I'm floating again. My cock is swinging underneath me, slapping against my abdomen. Just the wet sounds of our skin clapping was enough to drive me up a wall. His size no longer hurts, it's just pleasure from here on out. 

Reiner slides his dick out slapping my ass. "Turn around. I want to see your face." 

I do as told, falling back into the same position I was in earlier. This time, Reiner took my leg and rest it on his shoulder. He easily slides back in, holding my leg as he fucked me. He grabs my dick and begun stroking it intensely. I scream out from the pressure, even able to tweak at my nipples again. "Yes, Daddy, yes. Yes, yes, yes." My long hair falls over my face and begins to nap in the back from the cushion brushing it. For a moment it was just us moaning and bellowing out curse words. Just sloppy slaps and skin clapping. We both were in bliss, frozen by the exhilaration that formed between us. We were sweatier than Bertoldt it was so hot. His chest was bouncing, along with my flatness, he was pumping so hard. 

Bertoldt stationed beside us zooming in on my flopping cock. It was definitely hard again, and ready to blow any moment. There's a haze forming over me, numbness building up from my punctured hole. I was about to come again. I take my leg and eagle spread allowing Reiner as much room as possible to fuck my hole. 

"I'm going to come again, Daddy." I whimper out, holding my legs against my chest. Reiner takes them and sinks in towards me still humping. His lips press against mine as he moans into them. 

"You're so beautiful, Eren. I love you so much." 

I cry out wrapping my arms around him. "I love you too, Reiner." My nails scrape down his back as the pressure broke into a million little sparks of pleasure across my body. I bellow out as come shoots from my cock again, this time landing on Reiner's chest. He stands up straight fucking me harder then before, if that's even possible. The pleasure quickly turned to pain, I begin to break into tears as Reiner broke into me. As quick as the pain arrived, Reiner's face formed an 'o' followed by a short howl. Hot sperm filled me up, dripping out into my crack. 

Finally he slowed down to a stop, softly pulling his cock out squeezing the rest of his come into my already filled hole. It felt nasty, disgusting even. I loved everything about it. I squeezed the come out having it drip onto the ground, even then not all of it was out. 

Reiner sits next to me, brushing my hair our of my face. We both are breathless, but it didn't stop him from kissing me one last time. Bertoldt was below me, getting one last shot of my dripping gape before panning to my exhausted face. The high was calming down, but it lingered on much longer than last time. 

"And scene." Bertoldt says as he shuts off the camera. 

"How was that?" Reiner asks. 

"Well it got me bothered and I'm not even gay." 

Reiner laughs brushing my hair with his fingers. He looks at me with a satisfied gaze in his eyes. I catch his glimpse and rested my head against his bicep. 

I opened my car door sitting down much quicker than I should've. Pain shot up my back, I had to settle into the seat. My phone buzzed in my pocket, I picked it out to see who it was. It was just Jean, asking me how the weed was. I replied to him that it was a good bud, remembering I still had some left. I decided to safe it since I was already blowed from the sex. 

As I started my car, my phone buzzed again, this time it was from Reiner. It was a screenshot from Bertoldt's camera of us cuddling together. His message read, "Had a great time, can't wait to do it again one day." I softly smile pulling out of the car lot.

**Author's Note:**

> leave your kudos and comments on how you think it was!


End file.
